


Reading the signs

by StupidGenius



Series: Signs of Magic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Because I can, Come on, Deaf Scott, Deaf Stiles, Deputy Laura Hale, I mean he could be a spark or a wizard or whatever but, I think?, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Talia's side of the family is Hispanic, The Hales are Still Werewolves, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, i guess, im still not really sure what that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s this?” He asks. Cora blinks.</p><p>“Oh, right! Uh, Derek, this is my best friend, Stiles.” She pulls back and starts to move her hands around as she speaks.” Stiles, this is my big brother Derek, the one I was telling you about.”</p><p>The kid moves his hands back at her, mouthing words but never speaking. He’s not sure he understands what’s going on.</p><p>“He said it’s nice to meet you. He’s heard a lot about you.” Cora says. Derek frowns.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s Deaf.” Laura says, tapping you pointer finger to the corner of her mouth and her ear. “You know, like can’t hear? At all? He signs.”</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One – Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in a while! My writing really wasn't turning out the way i wanted it to, and i had finals and cosplays to make, but now im done! Gonna try and post at least the first two or three chapters before I go on vacation, and hopefully i'll post the third or fourth while i'm away.
> 
> Also, Hispanic Hales! I'm Dominican, so that's the Spanish they'll be using.
> 
> (' _this_ ' is signing
> 
> "this" is talking
> 
> "'this'" is interpreting. When something has three quotation marks around it, that means whoever is speaking is interpreting what someone else is signing.
> 
> " _This_ " is also interpreting, but instead of sign being interpreted into oral speech, its the other way around.
> 
> And " _this_ " means signing and talking at the same time.
> 
> Basically, Italics mean signing, just in case some people get confused.)
> 
> ( **Edit:** I feel the need to make it very clear that **this is a series**. _Yes_ , this part of the series is complete. No, it's not a mistake. _However_ , their over all story isn't finished, or this wouldn't be a series.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

Personally, Derek thinks college was a big waste of time.

He went off the college with no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Now, he has a degree in English, and he still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. If he’s being really honest, he’d rather spend the rest of his life at home, with his pack. He could totally be a stay at home dad or something. If he had kids. Mom’s a lawyer, Dad’s a doctor, Aunt Nathalie’s a chef, Laura’s a deputy – does he really need to add to the already large stack of Hale cash?

The second he pulls into their poor excuse for a driveway, Laura comes bounding out of the house, dressed in uniform, and practically tackles him when he gets out of the car.

“Der! You’re home!” She grins. He raises an eyebrow.

“Since when are you this excited to have me home?”

“Since mom said she wants to have a talk with you about your future.” She smirks. “Come on. Tia’s been dying to tell you the sex of the baby and whether or not it’s a werewolf. [Me tiene hasta _aquí_ con el ‘¿Pero cuando viene tu hermano? ¿Por que Derek no visita ma?’. I mean, la amo mucho](She%20has%20me%20up%20to%20here%20with%20the%20'But%20when%20is%20your%20brother%20coming?%20Why%20doesn't%20he%20visit%20more?%20I%20mean,%20i%20love%20her%20a%20lot)…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek rolls his eyes. “you’ve been spending a lot of time with Abuela, haven’t you.”

“She forces me to, little brother.”

When he gets inside, mom is the first person he sees. She smiles at him, pulling him in for a hug. He automatically relaxes at the touch. It was hard, spending so much time away from his pack. He’s missed this.

“Derek!” He hears Cora say. Once mom lets him go, he wraps his arms around her and spins them around.

“Did you grow while I was gone?” he asks when he puts her down. “You weren’t allowed to do that.”

“I’m graduating high school in a week, Der.” Cora sighs. But she smiles anyway.

It takes him a moment to notice the boy standing off to the side. He looks a bit awkward, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and wearing a bright red hoodie that looks too big for him. He’ll appreciate the irony of a red hooded kid in a house full of wolves later.

“Who’s this?” He asks. Cora blinks.

“Oh, right! Uh, Derek, this is my best friend, Stiles.” She pulls back and starts to move her hands around as she speaks.” Stiles, this is my big brother Derek, the one I was telling you about.”

The kid moves his hands back at her, mouthing words but never speaking. He’s not sure he understands what’s going on.

“He said it’s nice to meet you. He’s heard a lot about you.” Cora says. Derek frowns.

“What?”

“He’s Deaf.” Laura says, tapping you pointer finger to the corner of her mouth and her ear. “You know, like can’t hear? At all? He signs.”

Oh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Derek comes down for breakfast the next day, he finds that Stiles kid from yesterday sitting at the breakfast bar with Cora, hands moving so fast he’s afraid they’ll fall off. He stopped at the bottom of the steps for a moment, watching. He’s never seen a face as expressive and elastic as Stiles’.

“Hey.” He calls. Cora raises a hand, stopping the rapid hand movements, and points at him. Stiles turns in his direction and waves.

“ _Hey. Look who finally woke up._ ” Cora signs as she talks. “ _You know it’s like, lunch time, right?_ ”

“What?” He groans. “You let me sleep in that late? Laura was supposed to wake me up.”

“ _She’s at work. Left three hours ago_.”

Tia Nathalie comes wandering into the kitchen then, hair a birds nest and belly stretching out the fabric on what Derek knows is Peter’s favorite shirt. She sees Stiles sitting out the counter and smiles at him, signing something that makes him nod and repeat it back to her.

“Morning Derek.” She says.

“It’s the afternoon, apparently.” He huffs, sitting down at the bar. He glances at Stiles and Cora, watching them start their conversation back up. “You know sign too?”

“Just a bit.” She shrugs, fiddling with the coffee maker. “He’s been coming over for years, it seems a bit rude to not learn at least some his language.” She growls then. She’s not a wolf, but he suspects it’s something she picked up from spending so much time around them. “I hate decaf. And I hate that I have to clean this thing every morning so I don’t accidentally drink regular coffee.”

“Why don’t you just make Peter do it for you?” He asks. She pauses.

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.” She says after a moment. “You’re the best, mi amor. I’m gonna go get him right now.”

“No problem.” He laughs. He decides to forgo coffee this morning and pours himself a bowl of cereal, going to sit on the couch. He can see Stiles and half of Cora from this angle, and he finds himself watching them more than the TV.

Stiles’ hands are pale, his fingers long and slender, and Derek’s never really had a thing for hands before, but… these are – no. He shouldn’t be thinking that about his little sister’s best friend. Sure, he’s legal. But he’s Cora’s friend. Cora’s…hot friend, who has big brown eyes and smells like apples.

This is ridiculous.

He spends the day flipping through channels and lounging on the couch. When the Stiles kid leaves, Peter signs bye at him, and Mom does too as she walks in from work. And that’s when Derek realizes;

His whole family learned sign, to some degree, for this kid. He practically family to them.

So why didn’t Derek meet him before now?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why is that kid always here?” Derek grumbles, watching Stiles and Cora across the living room. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“Because Cora wants him here? They’re friends? Why, you got a problem with him?” She makes a face. “Is it because he doesn’t talk? Because I know mama and papa raised you better than that –”

“What? No. It’s just – I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“Had did Cora even meet him? Didn’t she say he went to a deaf school?” He’s whining. He knows he is. And by the look on Laura’s face, she knows it too. She rolls her eyes.

“You’re just upset because someone’s been added to the pack without you knowing.”

“I am n –”

“Don’t lie, little brother. You know you’re bad at it.” She tells him. “And Cora met him through Isaac. Remember, the kid that nurse McCall adopted? Cora and him became friends freshman year, and Isaac introduced her to Scott, and Scott introduced her to Stiles. At least, that’s what she told us when Papa found her signing in the mirror.. He thought she was doing it so she could talk about us without any of us hearing her.”

“That sounds like something Cora would do.”

“Uh-huh. Mama asked her to invite her friend over so the pack could meet him, since he obviously meant a lot to if she was learning a third language for him.”

“And what? Everyone fell in love with him and our parents forgot their real son was up in New York?” Derek huffs. She throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw, Der-Bear! You jealous nobody’s paying as much attention to you as they used to now that you’re not the only boy in the family?”

“It’s not like they’re married!”

Laura smirks. “He’s family.”

“Hijo?” Mom calls, opening the door to her office. It’s soundproofed, so you know when you get called in there the talk is gonna be serious. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Laura leans in closer. “There’s that future talk I warned you about. Have fun bro.”

“I hate you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Basically, his talk with mom goes a bit like this:

“Derek, you need to start thinking about your life. You haven’t done anything productive ever.”

“Yes I have I went to college.”

“I forced you to. You need to go out and get a job. There’s another deputy position open at the station now that Parrish moved. Also, when are you going to find the love of your life so I can have grandchildren???”

“Mama please.”

So, Derek’s already in kind of a sucky mood.

Okay, so he can understand his mother’s worry over the fuck that he has no idea what to do with his life now. Honestly, he’s kind of worried about it himself. ‘Low-key worried’, as Cora would say. But it’s fine. Everything’s fine. He could apply for a job at the high school, or something. Because he just _knows_ working with Laura would be torture, and he doesn’t feel like having every deputy in Beacon Hills hearing horrible stories about him, no way. He’ll figure something out by the end of the summer.

He stops short in the hallway, frowning. It smells like paint. But no one else besides Aunt Lee, Dad, and himself are home, so who’s painting?

“Aunt Lee?” He calls, walking over to the nursery. “You know, Peter’s gonna be angry if he sees you near paint…oh.”

It’s Stiles.

He’s on a stool, painting what looks to be a tree on the wall. He’s about to ask what the kid’s even doing here when he remembers that that won’t really do anything. He walks up and taps the kid’s shoulder.

Stiles jumps, almost falling off the stool if Derek didn’t catch him.

“What are you – wait, can you read lips?” he wonders. Stiles frowns at him, but nods. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles gestures towards the paint cans on the floor and the wall., as if it’s obvious.

“Okay, but – why? Who let you in here?” He crosses his arms over his chest. Stiles sighs and steps back,  holding his hands out in front of his stomach.

“What does that even mean? Big stomach? What – you mean pregnant?” Stiles nods. “Aunt Lee let you in here?” another nod. “She asked you to paint this for her?” Another nod. “You paint?”

He gives him a look that Derek’s pretty sure means ‘Why the fuck else would I be here?’

“You’re infuriating! I just wanted to know what some stranger was doing in my house.” He snaps. Stiles’ face does…a lot of things, and then his hands are flying, and there’s a lot of pointing. Finally, he stops, looks at Derek for a moment, and then makes a frustrated noise. He grabs a paintbrush and dips it in the green paint can beside him.

‘You want to talk to me? Learn how just like the rest of your family.’ He paints.

“I’m not gonna learn a whole new language for my sister’s annoying friend.”

Stiles makes a sign that very clearly means ‘leave’. And Derek’s just about to, but…

“Okay, wait.” He sighs. Stiles gives him an expectant look. “I’m sorry. That was…rude. Of me. I guess. I don’t want my sister’s best friend to hate me. Not if you’re going to be here the whole time.

Stiles rolls his eyes and points to himself, then to Derek.

“You and me?” Stiles shakes his head and grabs Derek’s hands and shakes them, then points to himself. “Signing?” A nod. “You’ll…teach me?” a nod.

“Oh.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night of the full moon comes up a few days later, and Stiles is _still_ keeps showing up every day. Derek’s starting to winder if the kid even has any family, because they must miss him by now.

“No shifting.” Dad tells him when he comes down for dinner. “Stiles doesn’t know about us.”

“He’s ‘practically family’ but he doesn’t know he’s spending all his time with a bunch of werewolves?”

“Honestly? No one knows the sign for werewolf, okay?” Dad huffs. “And He can’t even hear any growling or howling from outside, or when Talia accidentally uses her Alpha voice, so it didn’t really seem like we needed to tell him.”

“You don’t think him not knowing will ever become a problem?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, then, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is an asshole, but not intentionally. Not an excuse tho
> 
> translations:
> 
> "...Me tiene hasta aquí con el ‘¿Pero cuando viene tu hermano? ¿Por que Derek no visita ma?’. I mean, la amo mucho…” = "...She has me up to here with the 'But when is your brother coming? Why doesn't he visit more? I mean, i love her a lot..."
> 
> Abuela = Grandmother
> 
> Tia = Aunt
> 
> Mi amor = my love
> 
> Hijo = Son


	2. Chapter Two: Road Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘You? Teach Derek? That’s funny.’_  
>     
>  _‘You think I can’t teach? I taught you sign!’_
> 
>  _‘No,’_ Cora laughs, ‘Scott _taught me sign._ You _signed at me without writing what you were singing or anything, and I was forced to play the most intense game of charades in my life. I learned sign because I video chat with Scott every few nights and looked up a bunch of videos.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV
> 
> last part of this chapter is Cora's POV

‘ _How you liking my brother so far?’_ Cora wonders. Stiles contemplates screaming.

‘ _You lied to me about him. He isn’t nice. He’s a jerk.’_ He huffs. She raises an eyebrow. ‘ _Sorry. But it’s true! You and Laura and everyone else has told me nothing but good things about him since I first found that picture of him, but he’s been nothing but an asshole to me! He called me your annoying friend yesterday and told me he wouldn’t learn a word of sign!”_

Cora frowns. ‘ _That doesn’t sound like Derek. You sure that’s what he said?’_

 _‘Positive!’_ He pauses. ‘ _Close to positive. I was angry, he has a beard. But – ask him yourself!’_

She holds up her hands in surrender. ‘ _Okay, okay, I believe you. I just don’t get why he would do that. I’ll talk to him.’_

 _‘You don’t have to.’_ He sighs. ‘ _I…kind of told him I’d teach him sign.’_

_‘You? Teach Derek? That’s funny.’_

_‘You think I can’t teach? I taught you sign!’_

_‘No,’_ Cora laughs, ‘Scott _taught me sign._ You _signed at me without writing what you were singing or anything, and I was forced to play the most intense game of charades in my life. I learned sign because I video chat with Scott every few nights and looked up a bunch of videos.’_

 _‘oh.’_ He pouts. He really is a sucky teacher then.

Cora turns suddenly, looking towards her bedroom door. She says something he can’t read and turns back to him.

‘ _Mom wants to know if you’re staying for dinner. Aunt lee’s home, which means we get_ really _good food tonight.’_

_‘No way I’m missing that.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sheriff Dad:**

**Where are you? Your car’s not in the driveway**

**Me:**

**At the Hale’s**

**Sheriff Dad:**

**Isn’t Cora still in school until Friday?**

**And Laura’s working today**

**Me:**

**Going to finish up Lee’s nursery**

**Text you a pic when it’s done**

**Sheriff Dad:**

**You better**

**I know you’ll do a good job kiddo :)**

 

Stiles grins down at his phone. Dad’s always been supportive of his art. He feels kind of bad for lying to his dad though, but what is he supposed to say? ‘Hey dad, remember the asshole I told you about? It’s Cora’s brother and I’m going over to talk to him’?? Yeah, that wouldn’t go over well. Sure, dad trusts him, but…

He gets out of his car and jogs up the front porch steps. He’s just about to knock when the door swings open. Peter raises an eyebrow at him.

“ _Stiles? What are you doing here?_ ”

‘ _I came to –_ ’ He starts. Peter looks away, back toward the inside of the house, before laughing.

“ _You’re trying to teach Derek sign? Good luck. He’s not a very good student_.”

‘ _And it seems I’m not a very good teacher either_ ,’ He signs slower than he usually would, since Peter’s been having trouble understanding him at normal speed, ‘ _According to Cora_.’

“To be fair, _Cora isn’t a very good student_ either.” Stiles laughs, and Peter gestures for him to come inside.

He can see Mr. Hale playing with some little kids in the living room, laughing at something one of the kids says. Lee comes down and starts talking to Peter about something, and he smiles at her. Sometimes, he finds himself wondering what it’s like, to be able to hear all that noise. It seems difficult, to try and focus  on something or someone with all that noise around.

Someone taps his shoulder, and Stiles turns around.

“ _Derek’s in his room_.” Peter tells him, pointing upstairs. “ _End of the hall_.”

‘ _Thanks_.’

Derek’s door is already open when he gets there, but he knocks on the door frame anyway. Derek whirls around, a stack of flashcards in one hand and a marker in the other. Stiles gives him a small wave.

“Maybe this was…bad idea.” Derek says, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Cora…teach me.”

Stiles sighs – something he seems to be doing a lot around Derek – and grabs the flash cards out of his hand, along with the marker.

‘Ready?’ He writes. Derek nods.

He spreads out a couple of flash cards and writes down some signs he thinks would be the easiest signs to learn for a beginner. He realizes that maybe he should have done with Cora, then maybe she wouldn’t have needed Scott to teach her. He loves the guy, really, but Scott requires…patience.

He waves a hand at Derek to get his attention, then points to the card labeled ‘Name’ and signs it. Derek repeats it.

It’s going well. Or, at least, he thinks so. And Derek smiles some times, which is good. He has a nice smile. Nice mouth. He’s just nice looking over all, actually. This would be so much easier if Cora’s family hadn’t hit the genetic jackpot. Then maybe he wouldn’t be distracted by conflicting thoughts of annoyance and attraction while he’s trying to teach.

‘ _No_.’ he shakes his head and grabs Derek’s hand and moves it how he wants. ‘ _O. K._ ’

Derek throws his hands up.

“I suck at this.” He says. “I can’t…proper…how did…” his lips are moving too quickly for stiles to read, and he keeps moving his head. Finally, after what he thinks is about a minute, he gets fed up. He stands.

‘ _What_?’ He asks. Derek shakes his head, lips moving. Stiles kind of want to tear his hair out.

“ _Stop_.” He says it out loud, because Derek really isn’t seeming to get it any other way. “Look at me when you’re talking. And speak slower. And don’t say ‘never mind’ when I didn’t catch something, okay, it’s rude.” He snaps, cheeks flaming. He rarely speaks. Derek gapes at him, and he huffs. ‘ _Maybe you’re right. Cora should teach you instead._ ’

“No!” Derek goes to grab him, but seems to think better of it, and backs off. “I mean, maybe she should, but… _I’m sorry. Stay?_ ”

He narrows his eyes at him. Is it really possible that Derek is _that_ bad at communicating with new people, and not, in fact, a huge asshole?

‘ _My dad wants my help with something at home._ ’ He lies. Derek only learned about half those words, but he nods like he understands.

Ugh. This is going to be an interesting summer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘ _Are you ever gonna ask Cora out?_ ’ Stiles grins, and Isaac just rolls his eyes.

Isaac is Scott’s adoptive brother. He’s kind of an asshole, but Stiles can’t really judge him for that, since he himself is also kind of an asshole. He really hated Isaac in the beginning, but that’s got more to do with the fact that he had a crush on Cora, and as he’s said before – Isaac is an asshole.

An asshole that Cora also likes, so maybe he’s alright after all.

‘ _She doesn’t want to go out with me._ ’

‘ _Bullshit._ ’ Scott shakes his head.

‘ _Yeah, I think you should ask her._ ’

Isaac ducks his head. ‘ _You really think so?_ ’

‘ _Honestly, it’s like you’re more oblivious than Scott sometimes._ ’ Stiles laughs. That earns him a punch to the shoulder.

‘ _Rude.’_

 _‘Still true_.’ Stiles looks down when the light on his phone flashes. ‘ _You two keep talking. I think my dad’s texting me._ ’

 

**Laura:**

**Derek thinks he’s upset you and that Cora’ll never forgive him.**

**What happened?**

**Me:**

**Nothing**

**Laura:**

**Right**

**Nothing**

**That’s why you left so quickly**

**Me:**

**How do you know that????**

**Laura:**

**Peter**

**Me:**

**Wonderful**

**Nothing happened**

**We both just got frustrated. I’ve been told I’m a bad teacher**

**Cora should try teaching him herself if he still wants to learn**

**Laura:**

**He really isn’t trying to be an asshole**

**Everything Cora told you about him is true, alright? He’s a huge softie, trust me, and he really does care a lot about what people think of him, even if it doesn’t look like it.**

**He gets really mopey and pathetic when people don't like it, seriously.**

**Could you just try to give him another chance?**

_‘It is your dad?’_ Scott asks when he looks up. Stiles shakes his head.

‘ _No. It’s Laura. She wants to talk to me about something._ ’

Should he give Derek another chance? For Cora, of course. And the rest of the Hales too. His decision should have nothing to do with how attractive Stiles think’s he is. Nope. His assholey-ness definitely outweighs how good looking he is so far.

 

**Me:**

**Fine.**

**I’ll give him another chance**

**Laura:**

**Great!**

**It won’t go bad this time, I promise.**

 

‘ _Okay, I’m back. What are we talking about?_ ’

Isaac smirks. ‘ _How you’re going to die a virgin_.’

‘ _See, I always thought that would be you._ ’

 

 

* * *

 

He decides that the best place for this is a coffee shop. Because he’s going to need a lot of coffee to get through this _this_ early in the morning.

‘ _Do you usually wake up at 8 am, or is this just to torture me?_ ’ Stiles wonders. Derek just gives him a confused look though, so he types in into the notes app on his phone and shows him. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“ _Yes_.”

‘ _That’s terrible_.’ He hasn’t really taught him those words yet, but it must show on his face, because Derek laughs. When they get up to the counter, Erica smiles at them.

“Hey Stiles. Usual?” he shakes his head.

‘Large this time. And whatever that guy orders.’ He types. Erica nods at him.

“You got it.”

After Derek says his order, Stiles grabs his wallet, but he stops him.

“I can pay.”

‘ _I’m the one who said we should meet here._ ’

“But I’ve been an asshole to you, and I want to pay.” Derek says. Erica looks Derek up and down when she returns with their drinks, and then gives Stiles a look. He rolls his eyes and leads them to a table in the back.

Yes, Derek’s attractive. But it would never work between them.

‘ _okay_ ,’ he starts, ‘ _let’s go over the signs from yesterday…_ ’

 

 

* * *

 

**At the Hale House**

 

“You think there’s something going on between Derek and Stiles?” Cora wonders. Laura snorts.

“I had to beg Stiles to give him another chance. What makes you think that?”

“I dunno. I’ve just got this…feeling.”

They both look over when mom comes out of her study, frowning.  “Is everything okay?” Cora asks. Mom nods at them.

“I think so.”

It’s a lie. But what sane wolf accuses their alpha of lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek only understood 'dad' and 'home' when Stiles lied to him, and just assumed his dad wanted him home by a certain time. At the coffee shop, Derek thinks stiles is just repeating that he wants to pay.
> 
> Did you know that you can set up the iPhone so that the light in the back flashes when you get a text or an alarm rings? I didn't know that.
> 
> All the werewolf and magic problems start in the next chapter! Which, hopefully, i'll have up by the 28th of this month.
> 
> (I plan on this series having three parts, though it might have more.)


	3. Chapter Three: Looking for a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because _DC sucks_.”
> 
> Stiles gasps like that’s the most offensive thing Derek’s ever said to him. ‘ _I can’t believe you just said that_.’
> 
> “ _It’s true._ ”
> 
> ‘ _Don’t tell me_ –’
> 
> “ _Marvel’s better._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant to update this a lot sooner, but things never go how i plan.
> 
> Also, i got really into Check Please (A webcomic about a really gay southern boy who plays hockey, if you havent heard about it) and zimbits and i'm in hockey hell. [You should check it out!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693) (Seriously tho if you like Sterek you'll love this comic i promise plz join me in gay hockey hell i've already started writing fics guys)
> 
> AND i recently started watching (read: binge-watching) this show called Limitless on netlfix aND ITS AMAZING I LOVE BRIAN OH MY GOD but it's been canceled. Worth the watch, tho!

Derek’s known Stiles for a month now. And in that month, he’s learned four things; Stiles is funny, incredibly smart, sarcastic, and Derek is falling so hard for him it’s ridiculous.

‘ _I can’t believe you’ve never seen…_ ’ Stiles huffs. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“ _I don’t know what that means._ ”

‘ _T E E N T I T A N S._ ’ He spells slowly.

“Because _DC sucks_.”

Stiles gasps like that’s the most offensive thing Derek’s ever said to him. ‘ _I can’t believe you just said that_.’

“ _It’s true._ ”

‘ _Don’t tell me_ –’

“ _Marvel’s better._ ”

‘ _Marvel doesn’t have Batman and Robin._ ’ Stiles narrows his eyes at him. ‘ _I can’t believe I’ve been spending all my time with a marvel fan._ ’ When Cora jogs down the steps, he waves at her to get her attention, and says something Derek’s not advanced enough to understand.  Cora laughs.

“ _Yeah, well, that’s Derek_.”

“Hey!”

“You don’t even know what he said.”

“So? I _feel_ insulted.”

‘ _Come on_ ,’ Stiles stands. ‘ _We’re going to my house, and you’re watching Teen Titans with me._ ’

“What’s happening?” Laura asks when she opens the door.

“ _I’m gonna be late for a date and Stiles if forcing Derek to watch Teen Titans_.” Cora says. Laura gives Derek a look when she hears that, and he decides to ignore it. He knows what that look means and he’s really not ready to acknowledge it yet. “Gotta go, see you guys later!”

“ _Date?_ ”

‘ _With Isaac._ ’ Stiles tell him. ‘ _Come on, you have a lot to catch up on._ ’

Stiles’ house.

He’s going to Stiles’ house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that the Sheriff’s car?” Derek blurts. It’s silent for a full minute before he realizes Stiles has no idea he’d even spoken. He’s hunched over, grinning at his phone, apparently not noticing that they’ve stopped.  Derek taps his shoulder and waits till he’s sure Stiles is paying attention.

“ _Your dad’s_ the _Sheriff_?”

‘ _I didn’t tell you?_ ’

“ _No, I think I would have remembered something like that_.” Stiles shrugs.

‘ _Okay. So he’s the sheriff? Problem??_ ’

Derek pauses. It’s not like he can say that ‘yeah, it’s a problem, because I feel like he’ll be able to tell I’m crushing on you just by looking at me, and I’m more afraid of going to jail than I am of my werewolf _abuela’s_ _chancleta_ ’. And, yeah, Stiles is 18 or whatever, but come on. The sheriff could find away. And really, Derek’s pretty stupid for not figuring it out earlier. How many people could possibly have the last name ‘Stilinski’???

“ _No. I guess not_.” He goes with that and gets out of the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles’ dad isn’t suspicious. He isn’t even there most of the time. He has to leave almost right when they get there, and other than a friendly hello, he doesn’t say much. He does sign something too quick for Derek to understand, and Stiles groans and says something back and they give each other Looks. He’s pretty sure their little exchange is about him, but he pretends not to care. He’s not really sure if the two hours he spends with Stiles, just – in his house, sitting pressed against him, surrounded in his scent, getting to know his even better, just. Yeah. Those two hours might be a blessing or a curse. Cause, on the one hand, spending time with Stiles is always amazing. On the other, he’s known this kid, what, a month? How has he fallen this hard _this_ fast???

He doesn’t really have a lot of time to think about that when he gets home to find his whole family sitting around the living room, his mom waiting with her arms crossed. Even his older brother Daniel and his spouse are here.

“Te llamé tres veces.”

Spanish. So he’s in extra big trouble then.

“Sorry Mama. Mi teléfono se murió.” He explains. She sighs.

“I told you to charge your phone before you leave the house. But it’s fine. We have bigger problems at the moment.” He sits down on the ground at his dad’s feet, next to Lilah, Daniel’s oldest. “I didn’t want to worry you all before, but the problem won’t go away. Another pack seems to think they have claim on Hale territory.”

“What?” Peter sits up straighter. “¿ De que estas hablando? ¿ Porque no dijiste nada? What do they want?”

“Calm down.” Dad says. “She’s getting there.”

“Thank you Eryk.” Mom nods. “You bring up your problems with me later, little brother. I thought I could deal with this quietly, but their adamant. Something about their ancestor running away and marrying a Hale? They believe they have just as much claim to our territory as we do, and their Alpha thinks it’s unfair that we’ve had it for so long.”

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Laura asks. Mom closes her eyes.

“They’ll be here in a week.”

And then everyone’s talking at once.

“What?!”

“How could you keep that from us?!”

“What are we going to do?”

“You shouldn’t have kept this from us, mom.”

“Are they expecting a fight?”

“Is magic going to be involved?”

“Do we need to put up runes?”

“¡Silencio!” Abuela shouts. Everyone shuts up. She may not be the Alpha anymore, but _no one_ wants to cross her. “Bien.” She looks at Cora. “Cora, mija, ¿puedes llevar a los niños a tu quarto por un poco?” Cora nods, scooping up Oliver in her arms and motioning for Lilah and Shawn to follow. Once they’re gone, she sits back down. “Ahora, habla. Uno al vez..”

“I can’t believe you thought ti was a good idea to keep this from us.” Daniel says first. “Elliot has family coming in two days, mom, we can’t involve them in this. Or the kids. Lilah’s not even in the first grade.”

“How could you not tell me?” Peter snaps. “We have a baby on the way. How long have you known about this?”

“A month.” Mom admits. Derek can see Laura getting ready to comment, but he beats her to it.

“What are we going to do about the humans?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” Dad asks. Lee raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah. What _do_ you mean?”

“Mom wouldn’t really be worried enough to call everyone here if this was a small pack. Which means there are ten wolves in it, or more, and the only human in this pack who actually knows how to fight is Dad. We have to get all the other humans somewhere safe.”

“I can fight!” Lee huffs. Peter gives her a look that would considered comical if everyone wasn’t so stressed.

“You’re pregnant!” He insists.

“Lee, honey,” Elliot gives her a small smile “I don’t think you’re in any condition to be fighting when you’re baby’s due in two months.” They put a hand on her shoulder, and she sighs.

“Elliot knows magic. They can fight.” Daniel says. Elliot shakes their head.

“I’m still in training, babe. I’m only at a slighter higher level than our _son_ , for christ’s sake, and he can hardly levitate a damn pencil.”

“Right.” Daniel deflates.

“What about Stiles?” Cora’s voice calls. Everyone turns to the stairs to see her perched on the fourth step up.

“What about him?”

“No, she’s right.” Mom presses a finger to her temple. “Stiles is pack, whether he knows it or not. Our scent is all over both him and John. When the other pack comes to town, they’ll be able to tell. We can’t leave them defenseless, but Stiles has no idea –”

“Then why don’t we tell him?” Cora suggests. “He’s my best friend. Danny told El we were werewolves _six months_ after meeting them. Stiles has been my best friend for _years_.”

“He’ll be in danger!” Derek shakes his head. “We can’t.”

“Didn’t you hear mama, moron?” Laura huffs. “He’s in danger either way. Not knowing might even put him in more danger.”

“We can’t tell him.” He insists. Cora growls.

“He’s my best friend, and I’m sick of keeping secrets from him! Just because you have some dumb crush on him doesn’t mean you have claim over him!”

“I do not –”

“Don’t even lie, dick, I know you –”

“ENOUGH!” Mom yells. Cora snarls, stomping up the stairs. Mom glares at Derek. “Unless I find a better solution, we’re telling him. Now go to your room. We’ll continue this discussion later.”

“Mama –”

“ _Ahora_.”

He does what he’s told because  she’s his mom, and his Alpha, and he _really_ doesn’t want to get in trouble. That doesn’t change anything, though.

He can’t let Stiles find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then, later:
> 
> "Hmm," Elliot cocks their head to the side, thoughtful "Stiles. Why does that name sound so familiar?"
> 
> More spanish! More Hale family members! Drama! Idk if i mentioned the whole Hale family before, but just in cased anyone's confused, here they are from oldest to youngest:
> 
>   * Abuela (Maria Hale)
>   * Talia Hale (58) + Eryk Hale (55)
>   * Peter Hale (47)+ Nathalie "Lee" Hale (38)
>   * Daniel "Danny" Hale (30)+ Elliot Harrison-Hale (29)
>   * Laura Hale(27)
>   * Derek Hale (22)
>   * Cora Hale (18)
>   * Lilah Hale (7)(Daniel's daughter)
>   * Shawn Hale (5)(Daniel's son)
>   * Oliver Hale (2)(Daniel's son)
> 

> 
> next chapter up soon, hopefully, tho i'm trying to get a job so not like, tomorrow. Any got a good job suggestions, btw? I could use some.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> “Te llamé tres veces.” = "I called you three times"
> 
> “Sorry Mama. Mi teléfono se murió.” = "Sorry Mom. My phone died."
> 
> “¿ De que estas hablando? ¿ Porque no dijiste nada?..." = "What are you talking about? Why didn't you say anything?..."
> 
> “¡Silencio!” = "Shut up!"
> 
> "Bueno." = "Good."
> 
> "Cora, m’ija, could you take the kids up to your room for a little bit?" = "Cora, mija, ¿  
> puedes llevar a los niños a tu quarto por un poco?"
> 
> (M'ija = my daughter, affectionately)
> 
> "Ahora, habla. Uno al vez." = "Now, speak. One at a time."
> 
> “Ahora.” = "Now."


	4. Chapter Four: A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His trip to Deaton’s is relatively short. It goes like this:
> 
> Stiles enters the animal clinic.
> 
> Deaton gets off the phone with someone.
> 
> Deaton tells Stiles that there’s a pack coming in two days that thinks they have claim over Hale territory, and are coming to fight the Hales for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 4 am okay

Sometimes Stiles feels like his only option is to become a teacher.

His dad has always supported him, always told him he could be whatever he wanted when he grew up. But now he actually has to decide what he wants to do, and he can’t. He could teach at his old school, where literally all of his senior class is thinking about working. Could he work at the station? Probably not. If they knew he was magic, maybe, but he really doubts that the deputies would agree with a deaf kid joining them. His art’s good, and he’d love to do something with it, but…

Maybe he should be a doctor? Or a nurse? Melissa would love that. Scott’s already working on becoming a vet. Stiles could totally work at a hospital. Technically, he already knows what he’s really going to be, but Hale Emissary doesn’t exactly come with pay.

His magic had been a real surprise to his parents. His mom had so little of it, she was sure he wouldn’t have any abilities at all. And when he lost his hearing, she didn’t want him to train. But Deaton explained how it would be more dangerous for him to have all this magic and be defenseless, so he trained him. Now, he’s pretty powerful, if he does say so himself. He’s more powerful than Deaton, that’s for sure, since most of his magic is belief based. They were surprised to find he could sign spells if he needed to, but he rarely has to.

He stretches when he gets out of bed, not bothering to check what he looks like before trudging down the stairs. His dad rolls his eyes when he sees him.

_‘Will the birds that live in your hair be joining us?’_

Stiles does the mature thing and sticks out his tongue in response. Because he’s an adult. He pours his milk and cereal into a bowl and waits till dad sits before he starts talking.

_‘I’m going to Scott’s house later today.’_

_‘Don’t forgot training with Deaton.’_ Dad reminds him. _‘I think he’s still upset with you about missing the last time.’_

‘I don’t get why I need to keep training with him. He’s not even the one teaching me anymore, we’ve been skyping an old friend of his!’ Stiles huffs. Dad gives him a look.

_‘You go until he says you’re done.’_

_‘Fine. But I’m going to Derek’s afterward.’_

_‘When did the Hale house go from being Cora’s to being Derek’s?’_

Dad knows too much for his own good.

Luckily, Stiles doesn’t have to respond to that. Dad’s phone rings, and he has to go to work earlier than he thought, which leaves Stiles alone in the house for the rest of the day. Which _means_ it’s time to go to Scott’s house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘So, which Hale is it?’_ Scott asks. They’re up in his room, Limitless paused on Scott’s laptop.

_‘What?’_

_‘Which Hale is it that you’re so obviously crushing on?’_

_‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’_ Stiles huffs. _‘Can we go back to watching this now? I need to know how Brian gets out of this without –’_

_‘No. come on, talk to me.’_

Stiles sighs. _‘Fine. It’s Derek.’_

_‘Which brother is that? The one with the kids or the one who just finished college?’_

_‘The one who just finished college.’_ He leaned back against the pillows. _‘He’s great. He’s funny and nice and surprisingly sweet. But I don’t even know if he likes me back. And even if he did, I don’t think it would work out.’_

 _‘What do you mean?’_ Scott frowns.

_‘I haven’t told him about my magic yet, not that it’s that big a deal compared to what he thinks he’s hiding. But, you know. He’s hearing, I’m not, that complicates things. Relationships like that usually don’t work out. Look at you and Allison. You guys were on and off again for two years.’_

_‘That was junior year.’_ Scott reminds him _. ‘We’ve been together for a little over a year now and we’re fine.’_

_‘But he was an asshole to me when we first met!’_

_‘I thought you said he didn’t mean it. Didn’t you offer to teach him sign? And didn’t you just say he was sweet and funny and –’_

_‘Okay!’_ Stiles groans. _‘Yes, okay, I said all those things, but –’_

 _‘You’re afraid. I get it.’_ Scott interrupts. _‘But you should tell him about your feelings. Eventually.’_

 _‘Yeah, yeah, I know.’_ Stiles grins at him. _‘Can we keep watching now? I need my daily dose of Brian Finch angst.’_

 _‘Absolutely.’_ Scott laughs, finally unpausing the show.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His trip to Deaton’s is relatively short. It goes like this:

Stiles enters the animal clinic.

Deaton gets off the phone with someone.

Deaton tells Stiles that there’s a pack coming in two days that thinks they have claim over Hale territory, and are coming to fight the Hales for it.

Stiles is, understandably, pissed about this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s raining when he drives down to the Hale house, and normally he wouldn’t go, because raining means parking farther away so he won’t get suck in the mud and showing up drenched, but today is the exception. Today, Stiles is pissed. No, beyond pissed. Because, apparently, the Hales have known about this other pack for quite a while, and – okay, so they didn’t tell him they’re werewolves right when Cora brought him home. Of course they wouldn’t. But he’s been Cora’s best friend for four years now, right?

When he knocks on the door, Daniel answers.

“Oh, Stiles.” He frowns. “I’m sorry, now really isn’t a good time –” someone must say something from inside the house, because then Daniel’s shaking his head and letting him in. Stiles stomps in, and Cora runs down the steps.

 _‘Forget  to take your clothes off in the bath?’_ she jokes. He’s really not in the mood.

 _‘I need to talk to you.’_ He says angrily. She nods.

_‘I need to talk to you too. I –’_

_‘I’ve been your friend for four years, right? Four years. I trust you with practically everything. The list of people I’d do anything for is very short, and you’re in the top five. So why don’t you trust me? What have I done wrong?’_

_‘Stiles, I don’t understand.’_ Cora frowns.

 _‘I know. I know you’re a werewolf.’_ Cora’s eyes widen. _‘Yeah, I know. Shocking.’_

“You know?” she says, practically frozen. He nods. Someone he can’t see says something, and Cora answers them. It looks a lot like she said ‘He knows we’re werewolves’. And then her eyes are glowing gold, and he’s gonna guess that she growls at whoever is talking.

 _‘What? What’s happening?’_ he asks.

 _‘I wanted to tell you Stiles. I have for the longest time. But mom has to approve first, and I never wanted to bother her. I brought up telling you a week ago but_ Derek _thought it would be a bad idea.’_

_‘Why? Because of the other pack? That’s dumb.’_

_‘How do you –’_ She starts. Derek interrupts her, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to get his attention. He looks pissed, too, and honestly? Stiles doesn’t think he has the right to be, considering.

 _‘Why would you want to keep this from me? What, you think I’m not good enough to be in on your family secret? I’m an adult, Derek, i can make my own decisions._ ’ Derek just gives him a confused face, and Stiles sighs.

Right. Derek can’t understand sign at Stiles’ normal speed. Another reason why they would never work out.

 _‘Can you interpret?’_ he asks Cora. She nods, moving a bit closer to her brother.

“‘Yes, I know you guys are werewolves. I’ve known the whole time. I’m not stupid, and your family isn’t as good at hiding it as they think they are. Plus, I knew about werewolves before I met you. Why wouldn’t you want Cora to tell me the truth? What have I ever don’t to you?’”

“You’d be in danger.” Derek says slowly. Stiles really, truly feels like strangling him right now. But he doesn’t. He takes a deep breath and continues.

“‘I would be in danger whether you told me or not, _moron_. I think I’d actually be in more danger if you didn’t tell me, considering I would have no idea about the huge pack of wolves that would be willing to take me and my father as collateral.’”

Derek just stands there, looking annoyed and pissed and shocked. Stiles can definitely relate to that look.

‘ _Mom just called a Pack meeting_.’ Cora says. _‘And she wants you here with us. She wants to know how you know._ ’

 

 

* * *

 

 

“‘I’m a witch.’” Stiles has Cora interpret. “‘Deaton calls me a spark, but that really just means powerful witch, so I’m a witch.’”

Daniel’s…wife? Husband?...says something, mouth moving quickly. Cora translates.

“ _That’s why the name was so familiar. Deaton’s mentioned you before_.”

“‘Yeah, he trained me. I’m more powerful thank him now, so his friend took over. That’s how I know about werewolves and everything. My mom told me when my parents found out I had magic. I figured it out within a week of knowing you guys. I’m deaf, not blind. I can see your claws when you cut things, and I can see you shifted from the window in Cora’s room.”’ He explains. Lee laughs, and some of the wolves have the decency to look sheepish. Talia rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.

“Alright,” She says, making sure to face him. “I think I can guess what happened, then. Deaton warned you about the other pack and you got angry that we didn’t tell you first.”

He nods.

“‘Yes. And I also want to…’” Cora trails off. _‘Stiles, no.’_

_‘Yes. Tell them what I said.’_

_‘It’s one thing to know about the problem, but you’re actively putting yourself in danger.’_

_‘Tell them.’_ He repeats. Cora snarls.

“He says he can help.” She glares at him. “That his magic is more advanced, and he’d be more helpful than Deaton.” Everyone starts talking at once, and Stiles frowns.

_‘What are they saying?’_

_‘Peter thinks you should help, and so does Elliot. Dad and Derek think you’re too young. Mom can’t decide.’_ Cora scowls at him. _‘You don’t need to get involved in this.’_

 _‘Yes, I do.’ He huffs. ‘It’s kind of my job. Who do you think it gonna take over for Deaton when he retires next year?’_ he raises an eyebrow. Cora blinks.

_‘I didn’t think it worked like that. I thought maybe Elliot would take over when Deaton died or something.’_

_‘Deaton was going to tell your mom about me at the end of the year_.’ He looks around. ‘ _Tell them I’m an adult. They can’t really stop me from helping._ ’

‘ _Talia isn’t just my mom, you know. She’s my Alpha. I can’t say that to her.’_

 _‘Just tell them. Please._ ’

She sighs. ‘ _Fine_.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ignores Derek for the next two days.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the news that Derek didn’t want to tell him about werewolves, absolutely not. He spends most of his time with the adults and Cora, Discussing strategy and wards and other magical shit. Their plan boils down to this;

Stiles will put a few extra protection wards on the house, and Lee, Elliot, the kids, and himself will stay inside during the fight. He didn’t like the idea of staying inside, but Talia insisted, so he pretty much had to (doesn’t mean he isn’t planning on sneaking out and helping them later on).  There are more wolves in the other pack, but considering Talia’s ability to shift into an actual wolf and Peter’s strength, they don’t think they’ll lose.

It doesn’t stop Stiles from getting increasingly nervous the closer to arrival time.

The other pack is expected any minute, and Stiles is waiting by the door when Derek taps on his shoulder.

“ _Can we talk?”_

 _‘Nothing to talk about.’_ He says.

So, he’s still just a tad angry.

“Stiles, _please_.” Stiles sighs.

‘ _Fine._ ’

“ _I’m sorry for telling Cora not to tell you about us, earlier. I know it’s stupid, but…I thought telling you would stop you from getting hurt._ ”

‘ _You keep saying that. Why do you care so much if I get hurt. I know we’re friend, but_ –’

“Because _I like you_.” Derek interrupts. “I mean, _I like you a lot. I think I might be falling in love with you, actually. So it makes sense that I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, when you think about that._ ”

Oh.

 _Oh my god_.

‘ _I can’t believe you would do this to me._ ’ Stiles finally answers. Derek frowns.

“Stiles, I –” Stiles grabs the collar of his shirt, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. It’s something he’s been wanting to do for the last few weeks, though he didn’t picture it happening like this.

‘ _Come back from this in one piece, and I’ll give you a real kiss_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder: I haven't really learned correct ASL word order yet, so everything that is being signed isnt ACTUALLY what is being signed. Some of those words technically don't exist in ASL. What is being said is just what they mean, not what they're actually physically signing. I hope that made sense.
> 
> (Also, Stiles didn't call Derek a moron. He called him an idiot, Cora just thought moron was a bit nicer.)
> 
> ( **Edit:** The next chapter might actually be the shortest. But! I already have the second part of the series half written, so it shouldn't be too long before it's posted.)


	5. Chapter Five: How It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not your fault.” Dad says. “Lee, get your keys.”
> 
> “I can take him." Derek insists. 
> 
> “Have you seen us? We’re covered in dirt and blood. Derek, your shirt is literally drenched in blood. A lot of bl – are you okay son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, i mentioned that this would be the shortest chapter in the whole fic. It's pretty short, but! Next installment should be up soon. 
> 
> Also, i can't remember if i tagged this, but is the chapter with the violence? Warning in the end notes.

They’re winning, so far.

The other pack had more wolves, but mom was right. Their pack’s advantages made them more than even. His pack’s barely even injured.

Until a wolf manages to catch Derek off guard and sticks their hand into Derek’s stomach.

Painful is an understatement. He wants to scream, to claw at them, but no sound is coming out of his open mouth and he can’t move. He’s only dimly aware of someone tackling the wolf to ground, faint snarls ringing in his ears. After a moment, Daniel’s face appears in front of his, blood smeared on his lips.

“Hey.” He says, drawing Derek’s attention away from the gaping wound in his stomach. “Esta bien, okay? You’ll be fine.”

“Do I look fine?” he finally manages to croak.

“No, but you will. You’re healing, I can tell. I got you. We –” Daniel cuts off, turning around with a growl and quickly swipes his claws across someone’s neck. Derek squeezes his eyes shut and breathes, trying hard to ignore both the pain of the injury and the horrible tugging/itching sensation of healing. This injury is bad enough that he’ll probably have a scar at least until tomorrow morning.

Two things happen at once.

Derek hears his alpha’s roar followed by a terrible choking sound.

A terrifying scream comes from somewhere behind him.

When he opens his eyes, he sees his mother standing over what has got to be the body of the other pack’s Alpha. All the betas still standing have given up. But that’s not his main concern. That scream – he turns around and then his heart all but stops, because that’s –

That’s Stiles.

A large, muscular wolf has Stiles pressed back against a tree, arms pinned above his head, and he smells _blood_.

He starts to move, but Peter gets there first. He jumps and the wolf’s back and just _rips his head clean off_ (Derek’ll stop and marvel at that later). Stiles falls to the ground with a whimper, and Derek gets to him as fast as he can.

“He broke his hands.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened?” Mom asks. Daniel sits Stiles down at the table. He’s crying, sobbing, making horrible little whimpers, but no one can really console him. No one’s been able to get his attention.

“I don’t know.” Derek starts. “I –”

“Stiles!” Elliot comes running in from the living room.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Yeah, he ran out when he saw Derek get hurt. I tried to go with him, but he told us to stay put.” They sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dad says. “Lee, get your keys.”

“I can take him." Derek insists. He’s still hurt, but he can walk with not much problems. Dad shakes his head at him.

“Have you seen us? We’re covered in dirt and blood. Derek, your shirt is literally drenched in blood. A lot of bl – are you okay son?”

“I’m fine dad. But – I want to go with him.”

“I’m sorry hijo, but…” Mom glances back at Stiles, where he’s still rocking back and forth, crying. “I don’t think you can help him right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: someone sticks their hand in Derek's torso, and peter rips someone's head off. Its not too graphic, but, just to be safe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Some things (If you read my deaf Boyd fic then you can skip this):
> 
> I'm not deaf, so, if you are, feel free to correct all my mistakes. I know a grand total of one deaf person, and i know sign, but I'm nowhere near fluent, so i'm probably wrong about some things.
> 
> (If you don't know much about ASL:
> 
> ASL grammatical structure is different from English, and since I still don't have a very good grasp on it, I didn't try and and write what the characters are saying in the correct ASL word order. I didn't want to write wrong.
> 
> From what I understand, there are three ways to sign, or, three different ways people sign. ASL is the official way, and that's what's taught in classes. There is PSE (Pidgin Signed English), which is closer to English word order. Cora uses this when she's signing in front of both Derek and Stiles, so they can both understand. She tries to use actual ASL sentence structure when signing with just Stiles (Again, please correct any mistakes.)  
>    
> The last way, SEE (Signed Exact English), is pretty self explanatory, I think. I wouldn't use this though, since it's really not ASL.
> 
> Sorry if anything's wrong, that's all I now.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.


End file.
